


Fate is Blind

by Planetary_life



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Blind Character, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Separation Anxiety, Social Anxiety, well not for long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 15:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12707427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Planetary_life/pseuds/Planetary_life
Summary: He looks down as he feels the blood under his nose. " Am I bleeding?"" Yeah, can't you see that?" I ask as I notice people staring to crowd around." No, I'm blind."





	Fate is Blind

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this is stupid. This was just a silly little shower thought I had. 
> 
> This is based in the mid 90's so they are a bit younger( mid 20's ish). This is in Corey's point of view as well

The room was full of people. Most had our merch on from the previous shows or tonight. Just about every one here was guys. There was a few girls, but they where mostly in clothes that didn't look all to, covering. Sid being the person he is was flirting with most to all the girls he saw. Normally at the end of the meet and great he would have one, or two, under his arm. A few of the guys would do that, sometimes even a guy depending on the night.

The people were starting to clear up when I saw two guys in the back. One was a bit shorter and holding on the the others arm as he looked to the floor. Both of them were wearing shirts from our shows, but the taller guys was older, more worn. The one thing I noticed was the smaller one never really looked at the other when they talked. Odd but whatever. I apparently ended up staring to long because Mick chimed in.

" So you scoping out the next piece of ass I'm guessing?" Mick said adding a dark chuckle. I had continued to write autographs and taking pictures with people before asking.

" Mick, you ever seen either of those guys in the back. I feel like we've seen them before." I lied. I had never seen them before well at least I don't think I have. 

" The taller guy, Yes. Smaller one, I don't think so. The tall guy went to our last show here. Me and him ended up taking about guitars for a while. Nice guy. Corey, don't tell me your after him?" Mick questioned. I knew what he meant. This guy was taller than me. Not by much but still taller. I wasn't really a fan of hooking up with someone that was taller than me to be honest. I liked to feel dominant.

" No, you know my tastes. I wanted to know about the smaller one. He's an odd one from a far." I guess I was staring again because Jim, who was sitting on the other side of me, punched my arm.

" Oowh, we have a boy toy don't we? Maybe I should tell him to wait after for his lover from a far." Jim was an asshole. He would tease me any chance he got. Jim started to stand up.

I gave him a grave look, even though I can't see shit in this mask." Sit the Fuck down." I say darkly.

" Aw, but i just wanted to go get lover boys attention for you." Jim says in a sing song tone. I stand up to meet him half way there. 

" I said ' Sit the fuck down." I shove down on Jim's shoulders, making him sit in his chair. 

" I was just trying to be nice." Jim say sounding almost disappointed before shoving me back and standing back up. I'm pissed now. So I do what I would normally do. Punch back, But this time in the throat. 

" Eat that motherfucker!" I curse and get ready to punch again before I feel arms rap under mine. " let go you prick!" I turn only to the tall guy from before. 

He never says a word until he looks away and at Shawn who asks him to let me go.

" Lucas, is everything-!" Was all the smaller man said before tripping over him feet, to falling on his face. I push my body from 'Lucas' and jump over to the him.

" Hay man, you OK?" I lift up his upper body to only find that his nose was in fact bleeding. This doesn't seem to phase him because he gives me a big, bloody, toothy grin.

" Yeah I'm fine I think." He looks down as he feels the blood under his nose. " Am I bleeding?"

" Yeah, can't you see that?" I ask as I notice people staring to crowd around.

" No, I'm blind."


End file.
